1. Technical Field
The invention relates to tools, and in particular to a tool for coupling together rigid pipes covered with a protective coating to prevent damage to the coating.
2. Background Information
Various types of pipes have been developed for use in underground installations which are formed of various materials such as ceramics, metal, plastics, and/or combinations thereof. Although many of these pipes have been found suitable for their intended use, one type of pipe that is becoming increasingly more desirable is a rigid metal pipe having a plastic coating applied thereto, which the coating provides long life and maintenance free underground installations. These pipes are formed of rigid metal and have a plastic coating applied thereto such as PVC, with the ends of the pipes being threaded for joining lengths thereof by threaded coated couplings.
However, one problem that is encountered with such plastic coated pipes is the ability to securely join the ends of two pipe lengths together, usually by an intervening coupling, in a sufficiently tight relationship without damaging the plastic coating and harming the integrity of the pipe's longevity against corrosion.
One type of device used is a fabric or cloth strap wrench in which a strap of fabric is looped around the pipe and then the pipe is rotated by a lever attached to the fabric strap. However, it has been found that these cloth or fabric straps will damage the plastic coating and/or will slip, especially when the coating is wet, making it difficult to secure the desired joint tightness. Other types of devices such as standard pipe wrenches could seriously mar and damage the plastic coating, even if a protective cloth or shield is placed on the pipe prior to using the wrench since the wrench must ultimately cut into the plastic coating in order to provide sufficient gripping power for rotating the pipe into a remote coupling to join together sections of pipes, especially in underground installations.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved installation tool and method of using the same, wherein two sections of plastic coated pipe can be joined without requiring harmful contact with the plastic coating.